The Special Spirit
by NomDePlumes
Summary: When Elsa was born, the Man in the Moon touched her life. He made the Snow Queen his favorite spirit. For all her life, Elsa never knew but on her twenty first birth, a year after she had saved Arendelle, the figure that had given her life has called on her to become a Guardian. This Queen must now save the children of the world with a little snow and some love. [JACKXELSA]
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen**

It happened on a cold winters night. In the quiet kingdom of Arendelle, it was just a midnight in January. The air was the coldest it would ever become

Yet in the royal castle, it was much more.

It was no secret that the Queen had been pregnant for many months. Yet after the first few had passed and the citizens had become engrossed in their own affairs, none had realized that those few months had actually been nine.

The queen screamed in agony. She clutched her aching stomach. Servants ran across the castle calling for the nurses and the doctor. The king was squeezing his wife's hand in his. Of course, as a new father, he was screaming inside. His wife was screaming in pain and all he could do was watch.

The door burst open and the doctor ran in. "My Queen!" he yelled. The doctor rushed to the queen and felt her stomach. The child inside kicked fiercely. Too fiercely. "M-My Queen," he stuttered," The baby now? You are still due for two more weeks? This is not a good sign."

Through the long and bitter cold night, the doctor and fifteen nurses came to the aid of the aching queen. Every trick from the medical book was used to help the child, yet in the end it came anyway. Outside the large doors the king was pacing. Every couple of minutes he would hear his wife scream and the doctor yell something to one of the nurses. It was a few before the strike of midnight that the king had heard the doctor yelled out a "Push!". His hands gripped at the door's handles. More calling out was from the doctor and the queen's screams filled the night. At with the low stroke of the midnight, a baby's wail was heard.

The king rushed inside. He ran over to his wife expecting a smile or more, yet the queen was crying along with the child. It wasn't until the king had seen what state his child was in that he too began to weep.

Inside a bundle of light blue blankets was the smallest of babies. Much too small to be healthy. Its skin was almost blue. The black tuffs of hair on its head were strained and falling out. The beaten and thin lips were trembling in rapid cries. The king had to advert his eyes. By God, even all of its veins were visible.

"I'm sorry, my king," the doctor whispered," The child came much to early. She wasn't done. I'm afraid that I only give her one hour to live." With that, the servants and doctor left to give the parents and child privacy.

"She's so beaten, yet so beautiful." the queen whispered. She stroked the child's hair, causing more to fall out. The king kissed his daughter's head. A slight bruise was left.

"One hour. I wish we had more time. Maybe I can go to the trolls-"

"No. We already ask so much of them." the queen whispered.

The parents spent one more hour with their child. They told her how special she was. They whispered about how beautiful she truly was. The queen told her how strong she was. The king gave her a name. Elsa. She was named after his mother. He always said he would name his first daughter it. After the hour was up, the baby stopped crying. She was gone. The queen crying loudly, so did the king. They were both pulled out of the room by the servants. They weeped in the hallway, leaving the now dead child on the bed next to the window.

From outside the window there was something burning bright for the child. The moon. The villagers say that it was the brightest and largest moon that had ever come to Arendelle. A ray of moonlight shone from the cold night into the castle, directly on the child. No one was around, but in that empty room the child began to lift up in the light.

"_Elsa of Arendelle_," a light voice whispered through the light," _I am the Man on the Moon. You are special, my child. You are now gone but are destined for greatness. I will bring you back as Elsa, the Snow Queen_."

The child was lifted into the air. Her skin was becoming cleaner but a pale color. Her black tuffs of hair were becoming straight and beautiful. But they were a platinum blonde color.

"_You will grow in this city, yet on your twenty first birthday, you will not age. I will call upon you once more, my child. For now, I bring you back not only as a spirit, but as my favorite one._"

The child's eyes opened. Unlike both of her parents light eyes, they were icy blue. Her pink lips trembled a bit and she began to cry out. The doors began to open, making the moon's light begin to fade. The king and queen ran to the crying child and stared at her in wonder. Nearly ten minutes before, this child was hideous and dying. Now, she was a symbol of beauty and life. The couple turned to each other and smiled. Their daughter was safe. She was beautiful and alive. They embraced their child. The moon's last light was fading with one more message.

"_I will leave for now, but on your birthday every year, I will give you a present. My first is a friend. He is older than you, but you will not meet. But for now, I will give you a mentor and a friend, Elsa._"

Far away in the town of Burgess, the moon went with his first present.

Jack Frost's eyes opened.


	2. 1

It was a beautiful spring day in Arendelle. The sky was a beautiful blue and the flowers were bright in color. And of course, a little snowman with a tiny flurry above his head was strutting around the town.

"Olaf, you wanna play with us?" one of the village children asked.

"Of course!" the snowman screamed. He immediately ran off to go and play with the children. Olaf would always play with the Arendelle children. He was the mascot for play time.

In the grand castle, the royal princess was running around. A tall mountain man watched the crazed princess as she paced around her room. Her strawberry blonde hair was frizzed a bit from her tugging on the braids and her dress was crinkled at the bottom from walking so much. The blonde man stood up and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, making her look at him in the eyes.

"Anna, relax. You did fine last year. You can get through this." he said.

Anna sighed and looked up at Kristoff. It had been two months since they were married and it was a wonderful. Not many could say that they had a marriage as clear and loveably awkward as theirs.

"I know, but what if I mess up this year? What is theres a drought? Or a disease outbreak? Or a mutant rabbit the size of a Sven!" Anna yelled. Kristoff laughed and hugged his wife. Still as childish as ever.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Elsa walked in. She still was wearing her coronation dress. She usually wore it, only wearing her ice dress for certain occasions. It was her special dress and she liked keeping it that way.

"I'm sorry if i'm interrupting but i'm about to leave." she said. Anna rushed forward and death gripped her sister in a hug. Elsa gasped and looked at Kristoff for help. He just smiled and pulled Anna off Elsa.

"Please Elsa, I so scared! I'm gonna mess it up!" Anna yelled, running for another hug.

Elsa eased into the hug and smiled. "Anna, you're going to be great. I know you will."

The two separated from the hug just to get into another one. Anna smiled.

"Have fun, Elsa the Snow Queen."

"Good luck, Anna the Warm Queen."

With that, Elsa left the castle and ran out. She had a long walk to the Northern Mountains.

You see, Elsa was already perfect at being a queen. She got along with everyone and was fair with all issues. The only problem was the weather. The cold never bothered her, but the hot sure did. The hot weather made her sluggish and weak. More than once, she had retreated to the cooler were the cooks would store the meat. The whole sun and shirtsleeves thing would make the young queen groan. So, Anna had a plan. During the first breaks of warmth, Elsa would go into her ice castle and Anna would rule over the kingdom. When the cold came back, so would Elsa. They had tried last year and the kingdom was still standing so they were trying again this year.

"How much longer?" Olaf complained. He always went on the walks up to the castle with Elsa. They always had their best talks during then.

Elsa giggled and skipped a little. "A little more. I'm sure the children will miss you, though."

"They were sad that I was leaving but I told them that I would be back tomorrow when you're settled in. Oh! I almost forgot! One of the kids wanted me to give you this as a present." Olaf dug a hand into his snowy chest and pulled out a doll. It was covered in bits of snow, but it was still a beautiful doll. The beautiful part came that it had light blonde hair and a light blue dress.

"Is this me?" Elsa asked, holding the doll.

"Yup. A little girl made it."

Elsa smiled and hugged the doll close to her chest. Since she had come home, all the children adored the queen. She would always make snowmen for them. "It's wonderful! One of the best presents i've ever gotten!"

"What about your gift from the moon man last year? That was really good gift!" Olaf said. He was one of only two people beside Anna to know about the Man in the Moon's relation to Elsa. That was her greatest secret.

"It's the Man in the Moon, and that was a great present," she giggled," '_Happy twentieth birthday, my child. This year, I bring you control of your powers!_' I didn't believe it, but he led me in the right direction. Even if I froze the kingdom." It was true. The Man in the Moon's voice broke out to her the night before her coronation. Like he always did on her birthday. He was her first friend.

In a little, the duo had gotten to the ice castle. It was rebuilt last year when Elsa had come back. She had added some new furniture and such since her last visit. A little homier since she first made it. She made her personal room and a little room for Anna and Kristoff, Olaf and some guests room if needed.

"Elsa, i'm real sorry, but I kinda promised the kids that I would be back by tonight." Olaf said, looking at the floor. Elsa smiled and lifted his head with her hand.

"Better not keep them waiting." she smirked. Not many but Olaf knew this. The queen had a great smirk. She could be rather sneaky about things.

Olaf ran off, leaving Elsa alone. She went around her castle once, cleaning everything up and what not. Other than that, she was bored. Extremely bored. After hours of making an army of snowmen in the main hall and sledding down the grand staircase for a while, the Queen did nothing but lay on the floor. She stared at the glass ceiling. The moon was up.

"No…" she whispered.

The moon's light was too bright. The only time it grew this bright was on her birthday. Then, she heard a voice. His voice.

"_I know it is not your birthday, but my Elsa, I will bring you one more gift before my last. I will make you one of my elite spirits. Be strong, for my first gift will be coming soon._" he said in a whisper. The light died out before Elsa could question his motives.

"Wait!" she screamed but it was too late. She was alone once again.


	3. 2

Back in Burgess, a particular snow spirit was happily freezing a sledding trail for a group of children. It began from the park and through the main city and towards one of the children's backyards. That child was named Jamie Bennet.

He and his friends hit his fence with a loud thump as the ice trail ended. Jamie groaned and held his head which had collided with Cupcake, an overly large girl with a frilly pink tutu. A deep chuckle was heard above them. Jamie sent a playful glare to the source.

"Not funny, Jack." he groaned.

Jack Frost. The winter Guardian himself. Sure, he was always busy bringing snow and ice to the world, but he still always found time to visit his first believer.

"Yea, very funny." he laughed. Honestly, he never really planned for the kids to hit the fence, but he was amused that they did.

Jack floated down in front of the children. They were now all up and smiling. That day was full of Jack's signature fun. They all had made snow angels then shifted over into a large snowball fight. To wrap up the day, they had gone on one last sled ride.

"Jamie, kids! Time for bed." Jamie's mom called. The kids all groaned and slumped their shoulders. They were all sleeping over at Jamie's house. They looked to Jack for help.

"I can make it snow but I can't change a mother's mind." he surrendered. The kids groaned once more before going into the house.

Later that night, Jack decided to crash their party. He had flown into Jamie's room to be bombarded with hugs. When they let him go, they had a great time. Jack told them tons of jokes and they planned countless board games. When it was getting late and it was time for bed, they began to ask questions.

"Jack, why do you never tell stories about girls?" Cupcake asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked while leaning on his staff.

"You always tell stories about how you and the other Guardians did stuff, but you never tell any stories about you and another girl." the other girl, Sarah, asked.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he said," I tell stories about me and Tooth Fairy all the time."

Sarah and Cupcake rolled their eyes. Cupcake sighed before saying slowly," But you two are friends. Don't you ever go on a date?"

Jake turned a light pink and rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't been on a date in…ever! He just never really saw a girl that made him feel like he needed a relationship. If he did, he knew he could woe her and make her his. He was cocky that way.

"I think we should play matchmaker!" Jamie announced. He and the other kids ran to a collection of fairy tale books in his closet. Each had grabbed one story with a female they wanted to pair Jack up with. When the chose the perfect one, they pushed Jack to one of the chairs and stood in a line in front of them.

Cupcake went first. She held up the book _The Little Mermaid. _

"Uh, I don't think so. I might freeze her. Plus, she changes too much." Jack chuckled. Cupcake pouted and threw the book back. Sarah went next and held up a good copy of _Snow White_. Jack frowned at the cover.

"Nah. She's too needy. I like a girl that can hold her own. And if she can beat me at a snowball fight, then she earns my heart." Sarah also pouted and threw her book. The other went. One had requested _Sleeping Beauty_, another _Rapunzel_ and one had shipped him with Wendy from _Peter Pan_. Last, Jamie went and he held up a very interesting book. It wasn't like the other regular fairy tale books. This one was a light blue and had snow and snowflakes on it.

"I think you would be perfect with the Snow Queen from _The Snow Queen_." he smiled.

Jack sat up and looked at the book. "The Snow Queen?" he asked.

Jamie nodded and opened the book. "Yea!" he said," It's about a girl who can control ice and snow."

"But isn't she the villain?" one of the boys asked.

"Yea, but we don't know if that's true. In Jack's story he wears shoes with bells. Obviously that isn't true. Maybe she's really nice!" Jack took the book and started flipping through it.

"Where did you even get this book?" he asked.

"My mom's family's from Norway. Her cousin lives there. He's some sort of prison guard. One of the inmates wrote this book and they had to take it away. He must have been evil. But he sent it to my mom as a present. It's a cool story, but it's in Norwegian so she can only read it." Jamie said. It was true. Back in the Southern Isles, Hans had written a story about Queen Elsa and the adventures that had gone on there. However, he made sure to make her sound like a villain. But, the guards found out and took the finished book away. Jamie's mom's cousin found this, however, and sent it to her as a present. She loved getting things from him.

Speaking of Jamie's mom, she called lights out and the children went to sleep. Jack stayed a little but then decided to leave. He couldn't help but be curious about this Snow Queen. She was an interesting character to say the least. Sure she was evil in the book, but people always get the legends wrong. Maybe she was a nice queen. He pictured the actual Snow Queen to be a frail old woman that would make gentle snowflakes.

Jack walked on top of the telephone wire like usual. He was admiring the Sandman's gold sand that brought good dreams to kids. He touched one and a sand figure of two people dancing came out. He chuckled to himself. Jack mimicked their dance moved with his staff for a laugh. However, when he dipped it like the sand figure, he caught sight of a speeding golden light.

It was the Sandman himself. The short man was flying close to the winter spirit in a sand plane. Jack stood straight and moved so he could land. The plane came as quietly as the man himself. Sandy rushed out of the plane and started to make symbols above his head. He never spoke but always messed up his words.

"Sandy, I can't understand you." Jack said. Sandy sighed and simply grabbed Jack's collar. He was tiny but very strong. He pushed the boy into the sand plane, which had become a two seater now, and got into the driver seat. "Sandy-" Jack began but the plane already started.

Sandy flew the plane as fast as he could to the North Pole. He had a mission, find Jack and bring him there. The moon was acting up and wanted all of the Guardians as soon as possible. They didn't know why but didn't question.

When they reached the pole, the Guardians were waiting.

"Bout time, Frost!" Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, yelled. Jack got out of the plane and walked next to Bunny with a smirk.

"Missed you two, kangaroo." Jack said. Bunny growled and pulled out a boomerang, but Tooth stopped it. She flew in-between the two with a cross face.

"Guys this is serious! Manny called for all of us." she scolded. The two apologized to her. She was the mother of the two. Always making sure they didn't kill each other.

Santa, or rather North, walked into the room with a large scroll in his hands. He didn't say anything as he laid the across right where the Guardian picking stone was.

"Hey, North what is that?" Jack asked.

"This is magic paper. It helps us get message from Man in Moon." North stated. There wasn't any humor in his voice. This must be serious.

Suddenly, the moon's rays grew bright and landed on the scroll paper. Nothing happened for a while until a faint silver text began to appear. They all gasped and stared until the full text was revealed. North picked up the scroll and read aloud.

"_My Guardians_," he read,"_ The time is dangerous. The Boogyman is posing a new threat for the children of the world. You must protect them, as well as my favorite spirit. Protect her, North, Toothania and Bunnymund. Jack Frost, you will protect her, no matter what I say. You are her first present and she is your meaning._"

All eyes were on Jack. His breath was caught and he gripped at his staff. He looked at the others for help but they were just as confused.

"My m-meaning?" he whispered. No one knew. Confusion was all over the Pole that day. "This spirit, who is she?"

In an answer, the crystal rose from the ground. More gasps came out.

"He's choosing a new Guardian!" Tooth happily squealed," I hope it's cupid!"

"No, the leprechaun!" North added in with his usual smile. Bunny stood to the sidelines praying that it wasn't the groundhog. Jack just stared at the now glowing crystal. So this was how he was chosen.

A figure was shown. It was a girl appearing to be about the same age of Jack. It was hard to make out any details but it seemed to be a young woman with her hair in a bun behind her head and a royal dress on. The strange part was that the figure was walking, like this was her at the actual moment. The crystal shut down after a while and a certain light on the globe shone was bright as the sun.

Arendelle. The light was on Arendelle.

"I know that place," Bunny said," It's a kingdom in Norway. It's one of those places that refuses to be in the twenty-first century and lives like it was in the eighteen hundreds. It's a great place to hide my eggs. But last year, Frost here had to ruin it."

Jack's head shot up," What are you talking about?"

"You know what. You made it winter in the middle of summer. Thankfully you got some sense and brought the heat back."

Jack narrowed his eyes and held his hands up. "This is the first time I heard about this place. Even I have my limits, Bunny. I don't freeze a place unless it's winter."

Bunny grew confused. He definitely knew that Arendelle had froze over that summer. "If you didn't…" His eyes traveled back up to the globe. No, it couldn't be.

North somehow got Bunny's idea and gasped in excitement. He smiled and hugged Jack tightly. North raced over to the door, not saying everything else. After a few minutes of silence, he poked his head back in.

"Come to sleigh! We are going to Arendelle!"


	4. 3

The ride to Arendelle was pretty short for Jack. He was too excited to find out about this certain winter. As far as he knew, he never really seen this Arendelle. If it had snowed, it certainly wasn't him. From Bunny's hazy description, it was something completely out of the normal.

The sled reached Arendelle and everyone piled out. Jack had tried to fly out into the city to investigate, but North held him back by his hood.

"Jack, you cannot be seen by these people so I will go into city and find out about winter." North announced. He handed Jack to Bunny. Jack just grumbled and crossed his arms. Finally when something interesting happens, he gets grounded. Bunny smirked at the angered winter Guardian. Sure, Bunny was just as curious as Jack was but at least he had self control. He had been in Arendelle when the winter had hit. It was getting close to Easter and he went to look for the best hiding spots for the year. Imagine his surprise when he saw the whole kingdom covered in snow! Obviously, he just assumed it was Jack. But now he had no idea.

Bunny's grip on Jack's hood was iron tight for a while. Jack couldn't even take a step without being yanked back. But over time, the grip lessened to the point where he could escape. Jack smirked and quietly slipped away. It was only when he was in the air that Bunny noticed that he was missing.

Jack flew all over the city. It was one of those places that just refused to become modern. But he liked it. It reminded him of his village when he was a human. A group of kids were in the town center. They were playing some game that Jack had never seen before, which was saying something since he knew every game. Jack landed and the children gasped. Ever since he stopped Pitch, the legend of Jack Frost grew and grew until Jack Frost was as well known as Santa Clause.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" the children yelled happily.

Jack smiled and bent to their level. "Hey guys, what are you playing?" He was extremely curious. It was one of the strangest games he'd ever seen. One child was holding a stick and had a large wool hat that had giant side pieces, another was in a small worker's hat, one holding a paper heart and the last was clutching on to a paper snowflake.

"It's called Frozen," the child holding the paper heart said," I'm holding the heart so i'm Princess Anna, and he's wearing the ice worker's hat so he's being Kristoff, Anna's husband. We have to find Queen Elsa, the person holding the snowflake, before she gets found by the evil Prince Hans, the person with the stick sword!"

Jack laughed and narrowed his eyes at the game's little props. "Okay, but why the stuff?"

The child with the worker's hat answered next. "The person who plays Kristoff wears the hat cause Kristoff is an ice worker. The heart is Anna cause she taught the queen that love will thaw! Hans wears the hat and stick cause he has giant sideburns and tried to hurt the queen with a sword! And of course, Queen Elsa is the snowflake cause she always makes them for us when we ask!"

"You're queen makes you paper snowflakes?" Jack chuckled.

"No!" said the child playing Hans," She makes us real snowflakes. Sometimes she even gives us enough snow to build a snowman! I love winter in summer."

Jack was stunned. The queen made snow? The children went back to their game. Now Jack was excited. Another person who could make snow? This was right up his alley! He flew back to the Guardians to see them all quite annoyed with his absence.

"Jack! I tell you to stay still and you leave! This is why you are on Naughty List!" North scolded," However, I have found out that there was winter in the summer here. It was caused by-"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Jack interrupted with a smile. Tooth saw this and gasped. Usually the winter spirit would smirk. He only smiled around kids. But now he was smiling at a name. This was the start of something, Tooth knew it.

"Yes, Queen Elsa." North answered," How did you know?" Jack told them about the game the children were playing. Bunny said that maybe they imagined it but Jack protested, saying that she must have had these powers. It was Sandy who broke up their fighting when he made a castle above his head.

"Sandy, do you know where she is?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded. He made a few more pictures above his head, a sleigh and a castle. In the time the Guardians had know Sandy, they had become pretty fluent in his language. This little text was able to be translated by Bunny as he saw a castle when they were flying but he blew it off.

"Yes! She must be there!" Jack shouted. He was the first in the sleigh. The others stared at him until they joined in.

Back in the ice castle, Elsa was bored silly. She had already cleaned the entire castle and made new furniture for every room _and _unpacked her bags. Elsa had even made five new dresses. She preferred to wear her original ice dress at the moment. She had done her makeup and hair to perfection, mainly because it took a good twenty minutes out of the day.

"I'm so very bored!" Elsa cried out. Olaf would come see her in the morning, but that night was just filled with loneliness, just like she was as a child.

Elsa walked into her room and kicked the bag she had brought. A little notebook full of papers skidded out. "Oh, I forgot about the wonderful work I still have to do." she said sarcastically. She had done most of it when the sun was still up, but now the moon was high and she had nothing else to do. Elsa lit a candle on top of a grand ice desk. She sat down in the desk's chair and began to open the notebook.

Most of the work was done. Only one more thing was left. The suitors. Since the whole summer-winter incident, letter after letter asking for her hand in marriage had shown up in the mail. Elsa just kept hiding the papers until the royal advisor told her that she had to either get married or respond to the letters.

"Let's see," Elsa mumbled while holding up one of the stack of sheets. On the paper was a picture of a man and a long description of who he was and why he 'fell' for the queen. "Prince Charles Charming of blah-blah-blah. Says he fell in love with me because of 'the beautiful gaze' we held at the last ball." Elsa scoffed and placed the paper to the side. She did however glance back to his face. A light 'huh' of approval exited her mouth. She then made two piles. The yes and no pile. The no pile was split as a normal and attractive side. Prince Charming was the first on the attractive side. As for the yes side, that spot gathered dust. "Next on the list," Elsa announced," Prince Naveen of Maldonia. He fell for me when I 'played some jazz and began to dance'. For your information, it was classical music and I was trying to itch some hives I was getting from his colon." She began to put the paper on the normal no side, but looked at his face from the corner of her eyes. "However, I do love a good smirk." She then placed the paper on the attractive side. She wrote letters to each prince and was able to get through three more princes. These were Prince Eric, Prince Phillip and Li Shang. All of which had claimed their love with ridiculous reasons. However, she did place them on the attractive side. To procrastinate from doing any more letters, she labeled each section as intricately as she could.

Minutes passed by and Elsa placed a label with the word Attractive written on it with beautiful script. She smiled at her work then frowned at the papers. Elsa seriously didn't want to look at any more princes, regardless of how attractive they were. She was sick of marriage proposals. To be perfectly honest, the Snow Queen would love to get married, but not to any prince. They were too proper for her taste. They made things too serious. She had always hoped for a man kind of like Anna and Kristoff. He would have to be as interesting as Anna but as loyal and manly as Kristoff.

"I'm going to die alone." Elsa grumbled and slumped in her seat.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Even from upstairs in her office, she could hear her beautiful ice cracking and giving in. Fear shot through her veins as she ran out of the room and towards the main hall.

Elsa had no clue what to expect when she came to the sight. She had a number of ideas about what caused it, but two normal men, a bird lady, a giant rabbit and a small orange man thrown about on a broken sleigh was NOT one of them.

"Um…hello?" Elsa squeaked. The people turned to the mighty queen. Especially one winter spirit.


	5. 4

When North had been distracted by Jack's growing energy and steered the sleigh too close to some kind of castle, Jack was scared. When they crash landed into said castle, he thought he was dead. When he saw the Snow Queen, he was almost positive that he had died.

Surely, no woman could be that breathtakingly _beautiful_? In Jack's mind, she had to be an angel.

The mere sight of this woman took any hope of air from his lungs. The way the moon's light hit her platinum blonde hair made his eyes open so wide that it began to hurt. Her delicate and smooth features shone like fresh ice. Her dress made her body something that Jack would gladly kill any man for. He just wanted to hold it.

The woman's eyes scanned the Guardians. Jack watched her every movement. She was just so hypnotic. When she started to walk down the stairs, he couldn't turn away. Jack just gaped at how her gentle brain swayed as she moved and how her hips beat to a rhythm. A dopey, dreamy smile unconsciously crept onto Jack's face. Nobody noticed his behavior until small snowflakes in the simple shape of hearts started to form over his head. Tooth noticed it first. She nudged a nearby North with her arm. The jolly man smirked.

"Who are you all?" she asked again, this time with a more authoritative voice. It made Jack's head snap up and his spit to double. The snowflakes over his head stopped.

"I-I-I uh…we-we-ll, I-uh mean-meant-" Jack began but it was like his tongue had grew in size. The girl raised an eyebrow at his speech and placed a hand on her now jutted hip. Little did she know that she was making it MUCH harder for Jack now.

North decided to make his entrance and stood up. "You must be Queen Elsa. I am Nicholas St. North, but please call me North." Elsa stopped when she heard him say his name. She knew that name. She knew it from somewhere. A story, perhaps? "These are my friends. The woman is Toothania but we call her Tooth, next is E. Aster Bunny, then Sandman and last is Jack Frost."

Elsa definitely felt deja vu. She knew those names. Then it came to her. "Wait, as in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and Jack Frost? The children stories?" she asked slowly. Jack perked at the mention of his name on his tongue. It sounded amazing coming from her lips.

"Yes, that is us!" North said proudly. Then, she began to laugh. She tried to cover it with her hand but the snickers still came out. The Guardians just stared at her. Elsa laughed for a good minute before placed a hand on her forehead and smiled.

"I have been working too hard. I'm growing delirious!" she chuckled.

"What?" Bunny asked in confusion.

Elsa smiled and finished walking down the stairs. "I knew responding to five letters would drive me crazy! I was right! Now here I have my childhood figures standing in front of me! Although, I am confused with your design." She stopped laughing and looked at the Guardians with a finger on her lips. "I never truly picked the Easter Bunny as being so…kangaroo like."

Bunny barked out a 'hey!' while Jack was laughing. As if this girl couldn't get any better. But she didn't stop there.

"I do enjoy my version of Santa and the Tooth Fairy. Much more magical and interesting!" She crouched to Sandy's height and giggled at him. He made a sand hat and tipped it to her. She giggled again and batted her eyes at him innocently. A sand heart and a dreamy look grew on Sandy. "I do enjoy you, Mr. Sandman." Elsa whispered loudly. She walked away from him and behind her back, Sandy was sending a 'eat it up' look at a jealous Jack. He just froze the tiny man's feet in place. Elsa then turned to Jack Frost. She stared at him then walked over.

Jack's heart sped up with every step. He did the most remarkable thing when she was in arm's reach; Jack Frost, the king of winter, _blushed_.

"Jack Frost, too? Oh, wow. All of them are here. I bet my arm will go right through you!" Elsa called out. She raised her arm and gently pushed Jack's arm. A wave of electricity shot through his arm. And even though she wouldn't admit it, Elsa felt the same. A gasp exited her lips and she began poking Jack's arm. He was solid.

This wasn't a dream.

Elsa screamed and began to back away. She held her arms right in front of her and tried to seem unafraid, but it was needless to say that it failed. Jack and the Guardians saw this and tried to soothe her.

"Please, no. We don't mean any harm." Tooth said while holding her hands up. Elsa just kept backing away.

"No, leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Come on, missy. We just wanna talk." Bunny attempted to soothe. He was terrible at it, if you couldn't tell.

"I said LET ME ALONE!" Elsa yelled while waving her hand. Sharp ice forced in a perfect circle, shielding her away from the Guardians who were now staggering back.

North stared at the ice then pricked his finger on it. "The rumors are true. Queen Elsa can make ice and snow."

Elsa took the wall of ice as a chance to escape. She began to run through a hall nearby. Since she knew this castle like the back of her hand, she knew that she only had a few more feet to go before she could make a break through one of the balconies. When she could finally see one close by, something wrapped around her waist and made her hang in the air.

It was Jack. He had caught the frightened ice queen with the hook of his staff. He had flew right after her when the ice was formed. She didn't know it, but a trail of frost was left on the floor from where she ran. He just flew quick enough to barely catch her dainty waist with his staff.

"Let me go!" Elsa cried out. She tried to freeze the staff, but it never froze. She gasped and felt herself being lifted in the air. Now she clung to the staff. She screamed as loud as she could. Jack winced, almost dropping his staff. He did for a split moment. He only caught it when he got a grip of Elsa's waist. The queen was so terrified that she clung to Jack's arm. If her eyes weren't so tight, she would have seen the particularly pale boy turn the color of a ripe apple.

Jack landed back in front of the Guardians with Elsa still holding his arm.

"Um…Queen Elsa?" he whispered, mainly because he could only whisper with the lump in his throat.

Elsa pried one eye open and rolled it to Jack. Yes, in her eyes he was more than attractive but after years of keeping a poker face had paid off. She could keep her probably beet red blush in check on her pale cheeks. However, a faint dusting of pink did grace her cheekbones. Elsa immediately let go and straightened herself out. Jack tried to do the same but still had that dopey smile on his face as he just stared at Elsa. The clicking of her heels brought him out of it.

Elsa walked directly in front North. He seemed like the leader to her. She kept her queenly stature (not noticing the effect it had on Jack) and took a long breath.

"I expect an explanation. I will be in my office. It is the first door on the second floor. I want one representative up and ready to explain in ten minutes." she declared. Elsa gracefully climbed the stairs all the way to her office. On the other side, Elsa sunk to the floor and held her beating heart. She then walked to her chair and waited.

The Guardians stared at the door before turning to the representative they knew wouldn't do anything stupid with this queen.

"Jack!"


	6. 5

Both Elsa and Jack took a long, drawn breath right before the two faced. Jack took one last look at the others before opening the door and walking in. He shut the door and stood before the queen.

She was so beautiful in the dim light of the moon. Jack's mind was a blur and his mouth was stuffed with cotton when he saw her.

Elsa felt almost the same. The way the silver light of the moon hitting his white hair and chiseled features made her face turn pink. Luckily it was dark in the study so neither could see the other's blush.

"So," Elsa began with a somewhat steady voice," I want answers. You and your friends broke into my castle. I deserve an answer."

Jack gulped and stuttered out," I-It was a-an accident. W-We were actually looking for you!" Inside, Jack was praising himself. He thought he would never be able to say something.

"Looking for me? Why? What do you want?" Elsa asked, standing up from her desk and moving closer to Jack.

"N-Nothing! The Man on the Moon sent us! This may sound crazy but there is a man on the-"

Elsa gasped and lightly placed her fingers on Jack's left pectoral. "The Man on the Moon? He talks to you, too?"

"-moon." Jack squeaked. His entire chest was bursting from her extremely light touch. Elsa was smiling up and down. She jumped a bit and twirled to the window. She collected herself and walked to her desk chair to take a seat.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Elsa smiled," If you know who he is, then I trust you." Jack's eyes sit open. She knew who Manny was. AND she trusted him. Jack jumped on her desk and leaned towards her. If it wasn't for his adrenaline at the moment, Jack would have been red like Elsa was at the moment.

"You know who Manny is? How? Please, my queen, tell me!" he basically shouted in her face. Elsa sank her head back into the ornate seat but couldn't escape Jack's gaze. Her embarrassment was covering up the anger that he had thrown all of her suitor papers on the floor.

"H-He's the one who gave me my powers and has been with me all these years." Elsa whispered but Jack was so close that he heard. A smile came on his face and he suddenly remembered how close he was to the woman that had left him struck at a distance. He turned bright red and threw himself off the desk. Elsa gasped and climbed over the desk so she could see Jack. His feet were still against the desk and his back on the floor. The papers were all around him with one on top of his face. He raised a hand up and muttered out," i meant to do that." Elsa giggled, causing Jack to smile goofy again. Her laugh was simply the best one he had ever heard.

"I'm sure you did, Frost." she teased. That was a side of her that Jack was surprised to see. He never expected her to be a playful type.

Jack lifted himself up and removed the paper from his face. He narrowed his eyes at it. "What is this?"

"Hm?," Elsa asked as she got off the desk and walked over to Jack," Oh, suitor requests."

"S-S-Suitor requests? Like, men asking for your hand?" Jack screamed.

Elsa eased her way from him a bit. "Uh, yes. As queen I am suppose to be married."

"But your not, right?" Jack growled, crumbling the paper in his hand.

Elsa scoffed and started to pick up the papers. "Of course not. These men are ridiculous and only want me for wealth and my powers." Jack threw his head back in release. Elsa turned from him and started to walk to a drawer on the other side of the desk. As she was passing Jack she threw in," Although, I must say that they are rather handsome." Elsa put the requests in a drawer and began to walk out. She smiled at Jack to let him know that it was time to go. But before he finally exited, Jack made sure to freeze the lock on that drawer very, very tight.

Jack made sure that no prince would take his queen.


End file.
